


A Hot Night and a White Lie

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult Language, Blood Play, BtVS S4, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew telling a little white lie could make such a hot night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Night and a White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Chapter 1

Buffy opened her dorm room door, and she saw Riley standing on the other side. She had just spent the past 24 hours running after Faith and being insulted by Angel. She was hungry and in need of a shower. She just wanted to lay down in her bed and sleep for the next 24 hours. Buffy stared at Riley for a moment while she wondered why he had risked himself by coming to see her. She breathed out his name.

"I got a little tired of sitting around waiting. So..." Riley broke off when Buffy interrupted him.

Buffy looked at the pants Riley was wearing, and she smiled slightly. "You joined the circus?"

Riley looked down at his state of dress. "No, Xander took my clothes to clean them and left me these." He stepped inside Buffy's dorm room. "Does he, uh, hate me in some way I don't know about yet? I think I would've attracted less attention in my uniform."

"Is it okay for you to be here?" Buffy asked uncertainly. She glanced into the hallway.

"You tell me," Riley answered.

"I just meant with the government branch hunting you down and all."

"I'm good." Riley reached inside his pocket to pull out a small cell phone. "Uh, it took me awhile, but I patched into their frequency." He turned the phone on, and Buffy could hear a garbled voice. "Can't sneak up on a guy if he's listening in."

"Wow, you're the sneakiest," Buffy commented. She was starting to feel a bit awkward with Riley. She glanced around the room while she tried to find something to do.

"It was one reason why they hired me." Riley watched while Buffy walked to her desk to pick up a textbook. Jealousy swelled in his heart as he remembered what Xander had told him about Buffy and her ex-boyfriend. "You okay."

Buffy turned to face Riley. She leaned against the desk while she watched him carefully. Buffy had heard the jealousy in his voice, and she wondered where it had come from. "Yeah. I just ... Angel kinda upset me."

"How?" Riley asked while he moved closer to Buffy. His voice filled with jealous rage. "Xander told me all about how Angel lost his soul last time. He said you slept with him, and he turned evil on you. Did you sleep with him again? Is that why it took you so long to get back to Sunnydale?"

"Riley, what is your damage?" Buffy backed away from the commando while she glanced down at his closed fists. She looked up at his thunderous face, and she suddenly wondered what she had ever seen in him. "Yeah, so what if I slept with Angel again. It was wonderful, and beautiful. Did I mention he's really pissed at you at the moment for fucking his woman? Now get out before I throw you out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike burst into Giles' apartment wearing the army fatigues that Xander had given him earlier in the day. He stopped short in surprise when he saw that all the Scoobies were present. "I think I lost them," Spike announced with pretended breathlessness. He was surprised when no one acknowledged his presence.

 Tara came out of the kitchen, and she crossed the room to where Willow was sitting at the desk working on her laptop. "I called the magic shop. The owner said he does have an Orb of Thesulah. Xander, can you drive us there?"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike threw the disks down on the desk. After all the work he did to get the damned things, he was being ignored. Okay, so he was doing this all as a master plan with Adam, but if the Scoobies weren't paying attention to him how the hell was he suppose to break them up. _Orb of Thesulah. Why the bloody hell did that sound so familiar?_

Willow looked at the blond vampire for the first time since she entered. "Buffy told Riley that she slept with Angel and that he was gunning for him."

"Didn't any of you think of calling Angel's crew?" Spike snorted. He flopped down on the couch, grabbed the television remote and started flipping through the channels. Spike was pissed, but he couldn't let the Scoobies know that. _What the hell was his Slayer doing shagging the great brooding poof again? Didn't she learn her lesson last time?_ He growled possessively to himself.

"You think we're stupid, Deadboy Jr?" Xander grumbled. "As soon as Riley told me I hightailed it over here for a Scoobie meeting."

"I attempted to call Cordelia and Wesley earlier, and no one answered the phone," Giles announced. "We thought it best that we deal with Angelus on our own turf." He handed Xander, Willow and Tara stakes out of the weapons chest. "Be careful, you three. Don't let Angelus too close to you."

Spike leapt to his feet, and he threw the remote on the couch. His plans had just changed. Instead of trying to break the Scoobies up, because who wanted that if Angelus was prancing around Sunnydale, he was going to go find the Slayer and hear the entire story from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

The blond vampire passed by the college dorm room, and Joyce's house, but all traces of the Slayer were hours old. He swung by his crypt to change his clothes. Spike was passing by Miller's woods near the campus when he caught the scent of Slayer blood. He saw Buffy stumbling towards him with her hand on her head. Spike growled when he saw the bruise and cut on her forehead, and he advanced on the dazed girl.

Buffy gasped when she saw Spike slinking towards her. He hadn't moved quite like that since he had been actively trying to kill her. She backed up cautiously, but she found herself butted up against a tree. Buffy shivered when she saw the jealous glint in the vampire's eyes, and she wondered where it had come from. When Spike buried his face in her hair Buffy realized she must be more rattled than she had first thought to be letting the blond vampire take such liberties. She felt held in place by his growling possessive air.

Spike trapped the Slayer's body against the tree with his own while he buried his face in her hair, his hands on either side of her head. He sniffed her golden locks and delicately tongued the wound on her forehead. He moved on to her ear and down her neck. Spike liked the feel of the Slayer's body trapped by his. It felt almost like having her trapped, ready to kill her, only this time death was the furthest thing on his mind.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked hesitantly. This Spike was arousing her. Where Riley's jealous manner had pissed her off, Spike's made her go weak in the knees. She dug her fingertips into the bark of the tree in an attempt to keep her hands off of the blond vampire. Buffy gasped when Spike lowered his head to sniff her breasts.

Spike shifted into his demonic visage, and he snarled, "Your friends're all a flutter thinkin' you shagged Peaches, but I don't smell him on you." He could smell her arousal. It was strong and intoxicating, making his cock swell and harden.

"R-Riley told them?" Buffy gasped out. She flinched when Spike snarled at the commando's name. "I just got mad when he was jealous, and it popped out." Buffy gulped and closed her eyes. _Kick him,_ she told her uncooperative body. _You're the Slayer._. Yet, with each fleeting moment, Buffy knew that she was falling deeper and deeper. Buffy gasped when she felt Spike's lips touch hers.

Spike wondered about his possessive jealousy. The Slayer was his enemy and she was seeing another man. As soon as he had heard that she had shagged Angel, he went practically caveman like in his actions. He had hunted her down, and when he found her he had growled out a command for her not to fight him. What surprised Spike the most was even though the Slayer hadn't understood, she obeyed without question. His gaze fell to her full pink lips, and he remembered how soft and plump they had felt beneath his.

Buffy whimpered when her hands found and tugged Spike's shirt out of his pants. Her fingers danced across the cool skin she found below the fabric. She parted her lips to allow his tongue to dip inside her mouth. A curl of arousal shot through her stomach when Buffy felt Spike's cool fingertips dance along her scalp while he buried his hands in her hair.

Spike groaned when Buffy trailed her hands down his body to stroke his thighs, purposely avoiding his aching cock. He pulled his mouth away from hers to bury his face in her neck again. Spike inhaled deeply, and he smelled her blood pumping away under her skin. The taste he had gotten from the wound on her forehead had whetted his appetite for more, only he didn't want to drink her dry. Much to his astonishment, he wanted to mark her as his own.

Buffy tensed her hands on Spike's muscular thighs when she felt his fangs scrape along her skin. She couldn't believe how turned on the idea of his biting into her flesh mad her. Her pussy muscles clenched at the thought of fangs and cock buried deep within her, fucking her and tasting her. Buffy moaned the blond vampire's name while moving her hands to cover his cock.

Spike slipped Buffy's coat off her shoulders, and he made short work of her sweater. He could see that her bra was translucent in the moonlight. She might as well be naked. Spike sucked her nipples, and he used the fabric of the bra to add an extra bit of friction to the hard sensitive points. He growled possessively at her again before returning to suck on her earlobe.

Buffy shivered under the swirling onslaught of emotions and sensations the blond vampire wrung out of her body and mind. She hadn't felt like this since during Willow's spell, and she had been engaged to said vampire. During the middle of the spell Buffy had gotten up to go to the bathroom, only to find the vampire trailing along behind her. She had tried to shoo him away by mentioning disgusting human habits, but it hadn't detered the amorous Spike one little bit. As soon as she was done in the bathroom, he barged in to trap her against the sink and press his body against hers. It had only been the grumpy shouts of the blind Watcher that had broken the newly engaged couple out of their lip lock. Buffy jerked back to the present when Spike sharply nipped her ear.

Spike growled into Buffy's ear, "I need you so much, luv. I want to taste you while buried in your sweet little quim. Oh, God, yes. Touch me, Buffy." He arched his pelvis into her hands while he dropped his face back into her neck one more time. Spike licked Buffy's neck possessively. "I wanna make you mine. Mark you in so many ways that everyone who ever meets you knows you belong to me. 'll kill Angelus if he even looks at you the wrong way."

"Spike," Buffy cried. She grasped his shoulders while she threw one leg around his hips. Buffy pushed her molten core against his cock. She rubbed herself up and down on him while she worked herself towards an orgasm. Buffy felt his hands slip down to cradle her hips with his fingers splayed across her ass, nudging at the crack and her hidden treasures. She suddenly wished she had worn a skirt that day instead of blue jeans. Buffy felt the spasms rip through her body.

"That's right, baby," Spike whispered seductively. "The more you cum for me now, the tastier you'll be when I bury my tongue in you." He chuckled when Buffy whimpered needily. "You like that idea, don't you, luv? My cool, wet tongue cooling you down while making you ready for my hard cock?"

Buffy mewled when images of Spike's white blond hair buried between her thighs flooded her mind. She reached one hand down to pop the button on her jeans. Buffy dropped her leg off of his hip even though orgasmic shudders still raced through her body. She unzipped her pants and pushed both them and her panties down to her sneakers.

Spike smirked when his hand found the Slayer's shaven pussy. The skin was baby soft, like she had just shaved it earlier that day, and he stroked it teasingly. His fingers slipped into the upper folds to lightly caress the hard nubbin hidden within. Spike watched through demon yellow eyes while Buffy gasped in pleasure at his ministrations.

It took all of Buffy's control not to grab Spike's hand to drive his fingers into her achingly empty pussy. She tipped her head back in supplication, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Buffy screamed in ecstasy when the vampire suddenly rammed his fingers into her core, and he pumped them in and out roughly. She found herself enjoying a wild, possessive Spike. He was such a difference from Angel and Riley who had always treated her like she would break.

Spike leaned into Buffy's ear again. "When I've filled your pussy and ass so full of my cum it's dribbling down your thighs, I'm going to put you on your knees to lick my cock clean of your juices." He sniffed the air delicately. "That turns you on, doesn't it? What a dirty, naughty girl you are, Slayer."

"Spike?" Buffy asked in a little girl voice.

"What, Buffy?" Spike replied. He could feel her beginning to spasm around his fingers, and her juices covered his hand before flowing down her legs.

"I need you, too," Buffy answered softly. "I want to mark you so that nobody will ever touch you again, not even after I've been long dead because they'll know you're mine."

Spike was struck speechless by Buffy's words. He stood in dazed surprise while her hands ran under his duster to push it off. Spike reached up to stroke her hair while she pulled off his signature red silk dress shirt and t-shirt. He was mesmerized by the sight of Buffy on her knees in front of him while she untied his shoes, and she helped him remove them one at a time. Without getting up, she unbuckled his belt, and she moved to the buttons of his jeans.

Buffy looked up into Spike's face, and she said quietly, "I can't wait till later to taste you, honey. I gotta do it now. I've wanted to ever since that spell." She pulled the buttons open before leaning in to kiss the skin just above his pubic hair. Buffy grinned against his skin when he shuddered in pleasure. She pushed his pants down to his ankles where she helped him step out of them. It was then she realized she still her had her pants down around her ankles, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Spike braced himself against the tree while Buffy smoothed her hot hands up and down his thighs. He groaned in anticipation as her hands got closer and closer to his aching hard one. He was left wanting when she cupped his testicles in the palm of one hand while the other caressed the sensitive area behind them. "Oh, God, Buffy. Touch my cock, please. You're killing me, girl," the vampire moaned huskily.

Buffy leaned in to sniff Spike's heady scent. "You smell so good, Spike. It's what distracted me on Parent-Teacher night. Vampires aren't supposed to smell so damned sexy." She pressed her face closer to his skin. "You smell like cigarettes, whiskey, and chocolate. Masculine and totally yum worthy."

Spike gasped with pleasure when he felt Buffy's hot mouth engulf his hard shaft. His hips jerked forward when she moved one hand to hold his cock steady, while the other one continued to gently cradle his balls. Spike knew he wasn't going to last long under the Slayer's gentle but determined ministrations. The evening's events were more than his neglected penis could handle. When Buffy scraped her teeth along his sensitive skin, he erupted abruptly into her mouth. He was surprised when instead of pulling away she swallowed his entire load. Spike looked down at the blond still licking his cock, and he ordered, "Take off your shoes and pants, Slayer."

Buffy hurried to comply. She pulled off her tennis shoes without untying them, and she leapt to her feet to kick her jeans off. Buffy stood waiting to find out what Spike wanted her to do next.

"Spread out my duster and lay down on it, luv," Spike ordered again. He waited for her to obey his command. "I can see just fine in the dark; part of the vampire package. I want you to spread those legs of yours, pet, and get your horny little quim ready for me." Spike caressed his burgeoning hard on while he watched Buffy frame her pussy with her hands. He dropped to his knees, and he brought his face level with the apex of her thighs.

Buffy arched her back when she felt Spike's hands cover hers and his rough tongue touched her clit. She had forgotten that he was still in vamp face, but for some reason the fact that he wasn't hiding himself made her even hotter than before. Buffy felt him explore every fold and crease of her sopping wet mound. His coolness was an erotic contrast to her heat. She felt herself grow tense with deep arousal, and she climbed towards another climax at the hands of the blond vampire.

Spike snarled against Buffy's flesh when he felt her peak and the juice flow freely from her slit. She tasted of salt and musk, girl and Slayer with a hint of blood from her upcoming menstruation. He licked her clean before he looked up into her dazed face, and he growled, "Mine."

"Yours," Buffy answered softly. "Only yours, William." When Spike released her hands, she tunneled them in his hair, and she pulled his face up to hers. Buffy licked his face clean of her spendings before covering his lips with her own.

Spike spread her thighs wide while he settled between them. He loved the fact that she tunneled her hand between their bodies to guide his cock to her entrance. Spike felt her tilt her pelvis just enough to let the head of his shaft breech her opening. He thrust his pelvis forward, and he gasped at the heated tightness of her channel.

Buffy broke away from the vampire's lips while she gasped for breath. He filled her almost to the point of pain, but it felt so... right. She had known he was well-endowed from sitting on his lap during their faux engagement, but she had tried to block the memory from her head. Then, all thoughts left her brain as he started to rock his pelvis against hers. Buffy threw her legs around the blond vampire, and she tilted her pelvis while she hoped for better penetration.

Spike gripped Buffy's ass tightly, not caring that he might be leaving bruises. Surprisingly his chip didn't fire which made him figure that the Slayer was enjoying his attentions. Spike could feel her slippery sheath start to flutter around him. He wanted to prolong the encounter, but her breathy voice asking him to bite her shot that plan right out of the water.

Buffy raked Spike's back with her nails when she felt his fangs penetrate the flesh of her neck. She knew he marked over the Master and Angel's bites, and she was glad. Buffy still cared for Angel, but his actions since returning from Hell hadn't exactly filled her with confidence. She cared for Riley, but she had never given him a real reason for his jealousy and that was something she found she couldn't tolerate. Buffy buried her face into Spike's neck where she inadvertently found his Siring mark. She tongued the puckered scars before sinking her blunt teeth into the vampire's cool skin.

Spike roared his release when he felt the Slayer's teeth enter his flesh. He took several deep sips of her blood before he pulled away to snarl, "Mine. My mate."

Buffy hastily gulped down a mouthful of blood before she broke away from Spike's neck. "Mine. My mate."

Together they murmured, "Yours." Then, they kissed before Spike collapsed bonelessly on top of Buffy. He lapped gently at her neck.

After they laid there for a few minutes with Buffy rubbing Spike's back in soothing circular motions, she said softly, "We should get back and tell the gang that I didn't sleep with Angel."

"Hmm, probably, since they were off to buy an Orb of Thesulah when I came lookin' for you, luv," Spike murmured against Buffy's shoulder. "You need to break up with soldier boy. I don't share."

"I will, baby. I promise," Buffy agreed. "Who knew that a little white lie could turn into such a hot night?"

 


End file.
